


Floating Debri

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Gen, Harpies, Magic, Minor Character Death, Ocean, Only bad guys die, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Old sailors know never to approach a beautiful woman alone at sea.





	Floating Debri

Misaki stumbled slightly as she was pulled aboard the ship. She carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tried not to fiddle with her wet slip that was sticking to her. Hungry eyes stared at her as she looked around before giving them a wide smile.

“Thank you so much for rescuing me! I’ve been drifting on that piece of wood for hours.” Her voice trembled as she leaned back against the railing of the ship. Seven men stood on the deck, surrounding her in a semi circle and remaining quiet. Too quiet. She gave a nervous little laugh. “My ship was attacked by something, I think I’m the only one who survived. I was asleep when it happened, there was this horrible screaming!”

“We’re lucky to have found you.” Misaki assumed it was the captain speaking, he was only slightly better dressed than the others. She tried not to let her nose wrinkle as he stepped closer. Misaki knew plenty of sailors, merchants, and even pirates. There was no excuse for such poor hygiene.

Misaki contained a sigh, she had a part to play after all. She had volunteered because sometimes the others got carried away. This was a rescue mission after all but some were far too food driven. Misaki would have no trouble keeping her appetite to herself, there was no knowing what these poor excuses for men were carrying. Not that she could catch human diseases, but it was the principle of it all.

“Very lucky.” Misaki nodded, keeping her tone breathy and her eyes wide even as they stepped closer to her. Very few were actually looking at her face, which was added to a very long list of their mistakes. If they had paid a little closer to teeth that seemed a bit too sharp or eyes slit down the middle perhaps they would have fared a little better.

The ship gave a sudden lurch, something groaned from below.

“Oh dear, I hope the creatures haven’t followed me.” Misaki almost rolled her eyes as the pirates rushed to the opposite side of the ship. When they were full distracted she turned and reached down a hand to help Amanai, who was hanging onto the side of the ship. Yamaka pulled herself over the railing, giving Misaki a shy smile.

“There’s something in the water.” One of the pirates shouted, completely missing Tanaka who swooped down from above, her taloned feet grabbing onto the nearest pirates shoulders. His shout was cut off as she launched him into the ocean. Before the men could reach for their weapons both Amanai and Yamaka rushed them, knocking two men overboard each and following after them.

Three men turned towards Misaki, who gave a little wave. Bright yellow scales covered her hands, her fingers coming to sharp points. In nature some of the deadliest creatures were often the brightest colored. Weapons were pulled until a low, soft note drifted through the air. Misaki began walking across the deck towards the stairs that would lead below while the remaining three men voluntarily climbed over the railing, arms wide and face peaceful even as several of their comrades below gave long, painful screams.

Despite the stories sailors may tell Misaki and her family didn’t attack every ship that crossed their path. Most of the time the ocean whispered to them, telling them which were full of the worst and who had disrespected her. Sometimes the fools came looking for them, hearing wild tales of the most beautiful creatures the world had known. Misaki never regretted any of those deaths and she would not mourn these for they had taken something precious from them.

The harpys were kin to them and these undeserving pigs had attacked them. Harpys were near indestructible but they had a closely guarded weakness. If their wings were bound they became weak, defenseless. They had taken a young one and injured a dear friend in their greed.

Clearly they were idiots, Misaki couldn’t feel any pity for men who stupidly picked up a woman floating on driftwood in the middle of the ocean. Did they not find it odd that there were no other pieces left from the supposed ship she had been on? And what woman in their right mind would climb aboard an unknown ship in a shift that was practically see through?

The screaming outside had stopped. Tanaka tore through the hull, her angry cry echoing across the sea. Misaki picked up her pace and rounded a corner-

A gunshot tore through the air, hitting Misaki’s arm. She stumbled back, clawed hand covering the wood that was bleeding black. She looked up to see another pirate, dirty and wide-eyed, gun raised. Before he could reload or grab the second pistol on his belt, Misaki spit on him.

The man screamed as the acid ate through the bottom of his face. He stumbled forward and Misaki moved out of his way, blood and acid gurgling in his throat. One last step before he had fallen dead. Misaki’s arm stung and she felt the strong desire to see this wretched ship on the bottom of the ocean floor. But first there was one thing she had to do.

“Yachi?” Misaki called out, entering the next room far more cautiously.

“Misaki?” Yachi’s voice trembled. She was tied up in the corner of the room, face half covered in bruises with her wings crumpled against her back. “How is Shimizu?” She asked despite being in a bad spot herself. Misaki used her sharp tipped fingers to tear through the rope, wincing in sympathy as feathers fluttered to the ground. There was no way Yachi would be flying out of here.

“She’s recovering, mostly upset with herself.” Misaki reassured the young harpy.

“I thought I heard-” Tanaka’s scream ripped through the air, something creaked and groaned above them. Yachi let out a soft trilling noise, happy to hear a flockmate so close by despite the other harpys clear anger.

“We should leave before she sinks the ship with us in it.” Misaki helped Yachi to stand. Misaki could breath underwater, she was a creature of the blue lady after all, but Yachi was a creature of the air and land.

“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.” Yachi made a sad chirping noise. Misaki leaned down to touch her forehead to Yachi’s temple, a brief contact before they began walking together.

“You know both the harpies and sirens had a great time of it.” Misaki sighed dramatically, just for effect. “It wasn’t even really much of a fight.” They stepped around the body of the man who had shot Misaki. She didn’t know if he was the one who had caused the bruises on Yachi’s face but she hoped he had suffered before he died.

Up on deck Tanaka was doing a good job of tearing down the masts of the ship. Once she spotted Yachi she settled down, softly cooing at the damage she spotted.

“I don’t think I can fly.” Yachi said apologetically.

“There’s a dingy, we can pull you to the isle.” Otaki’s musical voice stated, she was sitting on the edge of the railing. There was blood smeared against her pink scales. Misaki found herself smiling happily, watched as the other creatures leaned towards Otaki.

They loaded Yachi into the dingy, lowering it carefully into the water before detaching it from the main ship. The other creatures had done quite a bit of damage to it already, Misaki watched it grow smaller in the distance as the sirens pulled the small boat away.

“We’re clear!” Amanai waved a long arm in the air. They all watched as Tanaka rose carefully into the air before plummeting right at the ship, tearing through it like it was nothing. Misaki sighed wistfully at the beautiful display. She was a poisonous sea creature, born with the ability to adopt a more human look for short amounts of time, but she could never match the sheer destruction of a harpy.

“She’s amazing.” Yamaka stated, earning nods of agreement all around.

They took turns pulling the small boat towards the isle the harpies occupied. It was surrounded by thick fog and sharp, jagged rocks that stuck close to the surface. Mostly all knew better than to venture close, even if harpies guarded riches beyond most humans imaginations. There was no greed to it, harpies just like shiny things. Misaki could not blame them for that, many harpies tended to like her because when the sun hit her yellow scales they appeared golden. Misaki liked the harpies because they had the best stories. With their feathered arms and taloned feet they were also quite beautiful.

“Are those a new addition?” Kuribayashi asked, leaning halfway into the boat to point at the stack of skulls on a spear. Misaki had made the young one stay back in the water, but she was good friends with Yachi.

“Yes, those, those, and those are all from Shimizu.” They all sighed in union at the sound of the older harpies name. There was no one who could quite do destruction like Shimizu.

Misaki would gladly set herself up as bait for all the dark hearted pirates in the world if it meant she could watch Shimizu destroy ship after ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to challenge myself so I'm just stealing the Inktober prompts!
> 
> October 3rd, 2019 - 3. Bait


End file.
